La vierge guerriere de Dol Amroth
by Nylwenn
Summary: Après le couronnement d'Aragorn et l'enterrement de Théoden, Imrahil emmène Eomer visiter son royaume. Il est loin de se douter à quoi sa fille a du faire face durant son absence...


Ni les personnages, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent, hormis éventuellement le messager du Rohan. Tout ceci n'est qu'une libre interprétation, aucun rapport avec les intentions de Tolkien (du moins je pense)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Bien des jours avaient passé depuis la chute de Sauron. Le prince Imrahil, après être brièvement revenu chez lui, avait à nouveau laissé les rênes de ses terres à sa fille lothiriel pour aller assister au couronnement du roi Elessar. Enfin, il décida de rentrer pour de bon chez lui. Quitter son fief n'avait pas été chose facile, et il souhaitait plus que tout reprendre à sa fille toutes les lourdes responsabilités qu'il avait été contraint de lui laisser. Il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à le faire : elle était à peine entrée dans l'âge adulte, et la charge était lourde sur ses frêles épaules. Mais Lothiriel, comme toutes les dames de sa lignée, avait autant de bravoure qu'un guerrier et connaissait son devoir ; elle avait donc sans hésitation obéit à son père.

Le roi Eomer du Rohan, qui était revenu avec Aragorn des cérémonies d'enterrement de son oncle Théoden afin de discuter plus avant sur les traités et les accords à passer, accepta son invitation de venir visiter son domaine, curieux de voir la mer et par respect pour le prince qui était un ami autant qu'un allié.

Le voyage aurait du se faire par bateau, comme il était de coutume entre Minas Tirith et Dol Amroth, mais le peu de bateaux qui n'avaient pas été détruits étaient trop occupés à transporter des vivres pour l'hiver et à raviver le commerce. Il fut donc décider que le trajet se ferait à cheval – ce qui fut d'ailleurs un soulagement pour Eomer, qui malgré sa curiosité pour la mer préférait rester à dos de cheval autant que possible.

Mais dès le second jour du voyage, Elphir, celui des trois fils qui était le plus proche d'Eomer ; l'avait deviné, et ne cessa plus de s'en moquer.

« Je ne comprends pas ; on compare pourtant les plaines du Rohan à une mer de verdure… Vous devriez être parfaitement à l'aise sur l'eau ! »

« Elphir, si vous continuez ce genre de remarque les relations entre le Rohan et Dol Amroth vont rapidement se dégrader… » Grondait Eomer faussement menaçant.

« Pourquoi cela ? » Intervenait alors Imrahil, presque crédible dans sa contenance innocente et curieuse.

« Parce que votre fils pourrait bien se trouver privé de tout honneur lors d'un regrettable accident ! »

« Sire Eomer, si des chevaux sont impliqués vous ne pourrez jamais être innocenté ! » Ajoutait Amrothros, pince-sans-rire.

« C'est bien pour ça que je parlais d'une dégradation des relations… »

Sur quoi, tous éclataient de rire sous les regards étonnés des nobles qui avaient décidé de faire route avec eux.

Le voyage se passa tout entier dans cette atmosphère légère et heureuse. Les jours étaient encore beaux, l'abondance et l'insouciance visibles à chaque village, comme si la nature toute entière s'habillait de couleurs qu'elle avait cachées du temps de Sauron. Partout ce n'étaient qu'acclamations et réjouissances ; les Rohirrim étaient particulièrement célébrés et remerciés pour leur intervention salvatrice, mais les princes de Dol Amroth étaient eux aussi à l'honneur.

Enfin, le domaine du prince Imrahil fut en vue. Il fit envoyer un messager en avant pour prévenir sa fille de leur arrivée prochaine, bien qu'il fut tout à fait sûr qu'elle ait déjà été prévenue : les nouvelles devaient aller vite de village en village, et leur groupe était assez important pour être le sujet principal des discussions. Puis il rejoignit ses fils et Eomer, interrompant une discussion qui paraissait des plus animées.

« Père ! Aidez-moi à expliquer à Eomer pourquoi les femmes blondes sont bien plus belles que les brunes. »

« Fils, je crois qu'il sera difficile d'argumenter sur ce sujet. Etes-vous fatigué de la blondeur des femmes de votre pays, Eomer ? »

« Sans doute ! Et la reine Arwen… »

« Ca n'est pas juste, la reine n'est pas une femme ordinaire ! »

« Allons Amrothros. Si Lothiriel t'entendait, elle serait sans doute vexée. »

« Mais non, elle serait ravie et dirait qu'au moins, elle a une chance de plaire aux hommes qui ont du goût… »

« Amrothros, ne soit pas si mauvaise langue… Et puis, tu l'aurais bien cherché ! »

Eomer se tourna alors vers Elphir, curieux.

« Votre sœur est donc brune ? »

« Elle a les cheveux les plus noirs qui soient, à part peut-être ceux de la reine Arwen. Mais attention messire, vous avez devant vous ses trois protecteurs attitrés, sans compter père ! »

Eomer leva en riant les mains pour démontrer son innocence.

« Je vous promets de ne pas admirer votre sœur, en ce cas ! »

« Ah, elle aura ma tête si elle apprend ça ! »

De son côté, Imrahil secouait la tête en souriant, amusé des pitreries des jeunes gens – et considérant au fond de son esprit que, connaissant sa fille comme il la connaissait, Eomer pourrait bien lui plaire vraiment, auquel cas ses frères auraient vraiment quelques ennuis…

Le chemin s'écoula plutôt rapidement. Peu d'attention fut prêtée aux alentours, de toute manière leur chemin ne devait croiser aucun village afin d'arriver plus vite à destination. Néanmoins, plusieurs personnes dont le roi du Rohan s'inquiétèrent de quelques signes : trop de champs laissés en friche ou non encore moissonnés, trop peu de circulation ce qui ressemblait étrangement à de la fumée au loin… Mais il décida de ne pas inquiéter Imrahil, qui était si heureux de retrouver ses terres, pour si peu de choses. De toute façon, il ne restait que quelques heures de voyage.

Enfin, la compagnie se trouva en vue du château de Dol Amroth.

Immense bâtisse très ouvragée de pierre claire aux toits couverts de tuiles rouges, il se dressait face à la mer, sur un colline qui descendait en pente douce vers la plage. Ses tours hautes et fines s'élançaient vers le ciel en une myriade savamment orchestrée qui brillait sous les rayons du soleil. Un chemin pavé montait vers les imposantes portes de la ville qui entourait le palais, fortifiée de tous côtés. Amrothros se tourna vers Eomer en souriant.

« Vous conviendrez que nos demeures n'ont rien à envier à celles du Rohan ? »

« Je m'incline ! Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi on disait ma grand-mêre si mélancolique de son pays. Mais si Minas Tirith a eu sa salutation, Dol Amroth mérite bien la sienne ! »

Sur quoi il leva son cor et le fit sonner haut et clair, imité de toute son escorte ; ce fut comme si des centaines de chevaux galopaient dans un immense clameur vers les murailles de la ville.

« Mes fils, dit alors Imrahil, en avant ! Et sonnez de notre cor, que votre sœur sache que le Rohan n'est pas venu seul ! »

Alors ce fut comme le chant merveilleux mais terrible de la mer déchaînée, qui peut en un instant réduire à rien un navire, mais qui peut aussi épargner le naufragé.

Ainsi, la procession entra dans la ville dont les portes étaient entrebaîllées. Mais tous furent saisis d'un soudain malaise. La ville, qu'ils attendaient vibrante de vie et célébrant leur retour dans la joie et les festivités, était silencieuse et déserte. Le prince Imrahil pressa le pas de son cheval vers le château, raide et les traits fermés, suivi de près par ses fils aussi inquiets que lui. Eomer, observant que la ville n'avait pas été pillée mais semblait avoir été soudainement abandonné, sentit monter en lui la crainte d'un malentendu. Avait-on pris peur du cor du Rohan, jamais auparavant entendu dans ces contrées ? Mais sans doute le cor de leur prince aurait-il du rassurer les habitants. Et puis, le messager les avait prévenus ; ou s'était-il perdu en route ? De toute façon, la ville était trop grande pour que tous aient pu fuir vers le château sans que personne ne s'en rende compte… Mais que penser ?

Soudain, un détour du chemin les amena à seulement quelques centaines de mètres des portes du château. Elles étaient closes, et le palais montrait tous les signes d'une intense activité militaire. Le prince se lança alors au galop, suivi de sa garde dont ses fils, instinctivement placés en formation de combat. Son invité et ses propres gardes lui emboîtèrent le pas, puis les enseignes, portant haut et bien visibles leurs couleurs.

Alors, de grand cris se firent entendre et les portes colossales s'entrebâillèrent lentement, laissant passer une dizaine de soldats à cheval menés par un capitaine aux couleurs de Dol Amroth. Plus petit et fin que les autres, sûrement plus jeune, il se dirigea sans hésiter vers le prince et, arrivé à quelques mètres de lui, mit pied à terre avant même d'avoir totalement arrêté son destrier.

« Père ! »

Et, sous les yeux ébahis de tous, il enleva son heaume pour se révéler être en réalité la princesse Lothiriel.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Trouver de quoi loger toute leur compagnie ne fut pas une mince affaire, mais enfin une chambre ou une suite furent trouvées pour chacun, et tout fut mis en train pour le dîner de ce soir, que le maître d'hôtel, la mine sombre, annonça frugal. Imrahil, ses fils et le roi Eomer retrouvèrent alors Lothiriel dans le bureau de son père, où elle leur fit servir une collation.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer et resta debout devant sa fenêtre dans son armure qui semblait avoir été faite sur mesure. Elle avait de toute évidence bien servi à voir les éraflures et les restes de bosses pas tout à fait rattrapés. Le visage de la jeune femme, bien que d'une grande beauté, était froid, concentré et fermé ; mais derrière ce masque Eomer pouvait voir la fatigue et le désespoir du capitaine qui a perdu trop d'hommes. Cette même expression qu'il avait lui-même si longtemps portée.

« Roi Eomer, je suis désolée de l'accueil qui vous a été réservé. Nous n'avons entendu que quelques rumeurs de l'arrivée d'un groupe d'importance, toutes plus fantaisistes les unes que les autres, et nous n'avons pas voulu nous fier au simple son d'un cor pour ouvrir les portes. »

« Ma dame, il n'y a pas de mal. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à vous réfugier derrière vos murs ainsi ? »

Elle plongea son regard dans celui d'Eomer, semblant soudain lasse et effrayée, comme si elle ne savait plus que dire.

« Ma fille, reprit Imrahil d'une voix qui avait perdu de sa fermeté, que se passe-t-il ? »

Elle soupira, ferma les yeux puis se retourna vers la fenêtre, les bras croisés sur la poitrine dans une attitude presque étrange de féminité.

« Ils ont commencé à arriver avant même votre départ, mais personne n'y a fait attention. Les choses se sont aggravées par la suite. Au début, ça n'a pas été trop grave : quelques rapines et viols, des incendies… Et puis ils se sont comme multipliés et organisés en bandes. Des orcs et des hommes de l'est, quelques suderons aussi. Ils pillent tout, massacrent tout. Je n'ai pas réussi à organiser une résistance assez tôt pour les disperser, et les routes ont vite été coupées. Ces deux dernières semaines, ils se sont aventurés de plus en plus près de la ville. Hier, nous avons du rassembler d'urgence tous les habitants dans le château, les caves sont pleines. Je n'ai même plus de nouvelles des autres places fortes depuis quelques jours. »

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir envoyé de messagers ? »

Elle se retourna soudain, les yeux brillants, les joues rougies de colère et de frustration.

« J'ai envoyé des messagers ! Mais en voyant qu'aucune réponse ne revenait, j'ai cessé de sacrifier inutilement la vie de mes hommes ! »

Une lourde chape de silence tomba à ces mots, rompu par Amrothros.

« Notre messager a du connaître le même sort. Ils n'ont pas osé s'attaquer à notre compagnie, mais heureusement que nous n'avons pas dormi sur la route. »

Lothiriel s'avança vers son père et Elphir, les larmes aux yeux, et tomba à genoux dans un fracas métallique.

« Pardonnez-moi, je n'ai pas pu accomplir mon devoir. Vous n'auriez pas du me faire confiance, vous auriez du les tuer tous tant que vous en avez eu l'occasion ! Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait ? »

Dans une grande agitation, elle passait ainsi du désespoir à la colère aveugle ; tous pâlissaient de honte et de chagrin qu'un si lourd fardeau ait du être imposé à une femme si jeune, à peine adulte.

Finalement, ce fut Eomer qui le premier se reprit, reconnaissant dans ces accusations injustes et blessantes le fruit du désespoir plutôt que d'une vraie colère. Il s'approcha d'elle et, avec des gestes lents et calmes, s'agenouilla à son tour et posa les mains sur ses épaules.

« Ma dame… Princesse Lothiriel… Vous avez été brave et vous vous êtes bien battue. Ces pillards ont profité de l'effet de surprise ; mais à présent nous sommes réunis, avec au moins deux contingents de gardes royaux, sans compter les soldats que vous avez sous vos ordres. Dès demain, nous irons leur donner le sort qu'ils méritent, vous en avez ma parole. Les Rohirrim seront fiers de se battre aux côtés de la vierge guerrière de Dol Amroth. »

Elle sembla sortir de sa stupeur et essuya ses larmes, puis Eomer l'aida à se relever, prenant par là conscience que cette frêle jeune femme portait une armure à peine moins lourde que la sienne.

Son père et ses frères se rapprochèrent doucement, presque en hésitant, et il s'écarta pour les laisser l'entourer. Après quelques minutes de longues embrassades et de mots chuchotés, Imrahil prit conscience de la fatigue qui émanait de sa fille.

« Allons nous reposer. Nous ne prendrons aucune décision dans cet état. Demain, nous mettrons en œuvre un plan. Lothiriel, j'aurai encore besoin de ton aide pour que tu nous décrives en détails la situation, mais je te promets que tu pourras laisser derrière toi ton armure, ma fille… »

Il y avait des larmes dans sa voix, et Lothiriel eut un mouvement vers son père, qu'elle retint pourtant. Amrothros prit le bras de sa sœur et l'entraîna vers la porte.

« Allons, viens petite sœur. Il est grand temps de te reposer un peu, on dirait que tu vas tomber ! »

Ils firent quelques mètres en silence dans le couloir, laissant le bureau derrière eux et ses occupants regagner seuls leurs propres appartements. Amrothros regardait sa sœur du coin de l'œil, inquiet pour elle. Ses yeux semblaient encore remplis de larmes retenues, elle avait les traits tirés et des cernes immenses.

« Lothi… Tu n'es plus seule à présent. Accepte notre aide, je t'en prie. Nous allons tout faire pour régler leur compte à cette engeance de Morgoth le plus vite possible, je te le jure. »

« Merci, Amrothros… Je vous suis reconnaissante. »

Devant son ton faible et dénué de réelle expression, il s'arrêta et la prit par les épaules, les sourcils froncés.

« Lothi, ne sois reconnaissante qu'envers toi-même. Ce sont tes propres forces qui t'ont mené jusque là. »

« Amrothros… J'ai échoué ! Tellement d'hommes sont morts ! Je suis allée de mal en pis, je n'ai jamais réussi à prendre la bonne décision à temps… »

« Arrête ! Crois-moi, c'est toujours ce qu'on se dit. Reprends courage, pense à ceux que tu as réussi à sauver plutôt. Tu ne peux plus rien pour les morts… Et même si j'avais été à ta place, ça n'aurait rien changé. »

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? »

« Je le sais. Lothi, tu es la femme la plus courageuse que je connaisse, et tu nous as suffisamment aidé à administrer le domaine toutes ces années pour en savoir autant que moi. N'y pense plus et dors, petite sœur… »

« Je n'arriverai pas à trouver le sommeil. Je devrais aller prendre mon tour de garde… »

Soupirant, il l'entoura de ses bras. Elle resta d'abord plutôt raide, encore plongée dans ses pensées, puis il sentit la tension dans son dos se relâcher finalement et elle se mit à sangloter doucement. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, et chaque larme semblait déchirer un peu plus le cœur de son frère. Sa petite sœur, qu'il avait juré de protéger, dont il était toujours le chevalier servant dans leurs jeux d'enfants…

Finalement, elle cessa de pleurer. Doucement, il la redressa et la guida vers la porte de sa chambre.

« Dors, petite sœur. Nous sommes là maintenant. Nous nous occuperons de tout, sois tranquille. »

Avec un pauvre sourire tremblant, elle finit par pousser sa porte et entrer, accueillie par sa vieille servante qui s'inclina avec un sourire de remerciement devant le jeune homme, comme si elle avait tout entendu. De toute façon, cette Mirian entendait toujours tout ; Amrothros lui faisait une confiance aveugle pour s'occuper de sa sœur et réussir à la convaincre de dormir.

« A demain, Lothi… »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain, Eomer se leva avec le soleil, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, et il partit admirer la mer depuis les postes de guet du chemin de ronde. Il était plongé dans ses pensées lorsqu'il fut rejoint par la princesse Lothiriel, en grande conversation avec plusieurs de ses capitaines. Il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder. Elle avait l'air sérieux, grave même, et écoutait plus qu'elle ne parlait. Lorsqu'elle le faisait, c'était par phrases brèves et précises, autoritaires sans être impérieuses, et toujours de la plus grande courtoisie. La voir ainsi était étrange : malgré ses atours de guerrier et son visage fermé, aigri presque, elle gardait des postures, des gestes et des intonations dont la délicatesse trahissait sa féminité et son statut de grande dame du Gondor.

Il détourna la tête. Malgré la pratique courante dans la maison royale d'Eorl, il détestait voir une femme se battre : elles étaient un symbole de vie, d'abondance, d'amour. La souffrance semblait avoir moins de place sur leurs traits que sur ceux d'un homme. Il avait toujours détesté voir sa soeur une épée à la main. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir la protéger ; elle n'était pas une de ces femmes des peuples sauvages qui prenaient plaisir à tuer. Et Lothiriel non plus, de toute évidence.

La conversation s'achevait ; les capitaines repartirent et la jeune femme s'avança vers lui. Elle ne lui tendit pas la main, ne fit pas de révérence ; elle vint simplement s'accouder aux créneaux du chemin de ronde à côté de lui.

« Avez-vous bien dormi ? »

« Mieux que ces derniers temps, oui. Et vous ? J'éspère que vos appartements sont à votre goût. »

« Oui, ils sont sublimes, bien digne du reste de ce palais. Mais une sorte de grondement sourd a troublé mon sommeil. »

« Un grondement... Oh, bien sûr ! C'est simplement le ressac, le bruit de la marée. La mer vous plait-elle ? »

« C'est étrange… Elle est belle, oui, mais si impressionnante. Je n'avais jamais vu une étendue d'eau plus grande qu'un lac. Les marins doivent être aussi courageux que des guerriers pour oser s'y aventurer. »

Elle sourit et porta son regard sur l'étendue de la mer qui scintillait doucement dans la lumière du soleil naissant.

« D'habitude, on voit sa beauté plutôt que le danger qu'elle porte. Moi aussi, avant, je ne voyais presque que sa beauté… »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, songeurs. Elle avait l'air mélancolique ; cela n'ôtait rien à la beauté de ses traits et donnait à Eomer l'étrange envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler.

« Pourtant… » Il hésita ; il était souvent maladroit dans ses paroles et avait de nombreuses fois été mal compris.

« Pourtant, la beauté de la mer est toujours présente. Un jour, elle reprendra le pas sur le danger. »

Lothiriel lui adressa un sourire de reconnaissance pour sa tentative, mais c'était un pauvre sourire incrédule. Cela le poussa à continuer dans la même voie. Il ne voulait pas voir cette jeune femme, à peine entrée dans la vie, désespérer ainsi. Et puis, s'il parvenait à lui faire voir la beauté du monde en lui rendant espoir, peut-être pourrait-il alors en voir un peu lui aussi ?

« Ma dame… Les combats ne durent jamais qu'un temps. Nous avons vécu des années sombres ; mais le mal finit toujours par tomber. Morgoth est tombé, Saroumane est tombé, Sauron est tombé. Ces pillards tomberont rapidement, surtout avec les hommes frais que nous avons amené avec nous. »

Lothiriel sourit à nouveau, et il sembla à Eomer que ce sourire-ci rayonnait avec toute la beauté des rayons de la soleil.

« Sire Eomer… Je ne vous ai pas encore remercié pour l'aide que les Rohirrim nous apportent. »

Elle plongea son regard au plus profond du sien, et il comprit qu'elle parlait autant de ses mots que de ses hommes.

« Je vous remercie. »

« Le cor du Rohan a résonné pour Minas Tirith lorsqu'elle a eu besoin de nous ; il sonnera pour vous lorsque vous en aurez besoin. »

« Si seulement nous n'en avions pas besoin… »

Le silence retomba, calme et apaisant. Les vagues montaient et descendaient sur le sable en contrebas, et derrière eux résonnaient les bruits de la vie quotidienne du château, augmentés par le nombre des réfugiés. Eomer laissait ses yeux errer sur le paysage pour ne pas les fixer sur la jeune femme à ses côtés ; Lothiriel profitait de la présence rassurante de cet homme dont, malgré son autorité naturelle et son statut, elle se sentait l'égale.

« Pourquoi cette étendue de sable là-bas a-t-elle une couleur différente ? »

« Ce sont des sables mouvants. Méfiez-vous, n'allez pas seul sur la plage : d'en bas, on ne les voit pas, et vous seriez aspiré sans espoir d'en sortir vivant. Très peu de gens, même ici, savent comment se déplacer sans danger au milieu des sables. »

« Et vous, ma dame, le savez-vous ? »

« Oui… Je l'ai appris, lorsque j'avais encore du temps et peu d'obligations. »

Eomer fronça les sourcils. Lui changer les idées paraissait assez difficile ; elle devait être trop marquée par ce qu'elle avait vu pour penser à autre chose.

« M'en sortirez-vous, si je m'y perds ? »

Elle se tourna, surprise, puis lui sourit franchement, du même sourire lumineux qu'auparavant.

« Bien sûr. Après tout, nous sommes alliés à présent – n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. C'est un honneur. Serons-nous également amis ? »

Lothiriel le fixa un moment, comme pour le jauger ; il lui fit son sourire le plus innocent et lui tendit la main. Alors, elle se mit à rire avec légèreté et prit sa main tendue.

« Est-il toujours si difficile de vous résister ? »

Il rit à son tour, puis s'inclina respectueusement et baisa sa main avec délicatesse. Relevant la tête, il la vit rougir et sourit, malgré les étranges sensations que l'émotion de la jeune femme provoquait en lui.

« J'espère que vous n'aurez jamais de raison de me résister. »

Elle rougit de plus belle, balbutia un « non, moi non plus » qui la gêna encore plus, puis elle finit par partir sur une révérence quelque peu maladroite.

Etre ainsi traitée avait été comme un coup de fouet ; il y avait des jours qu'il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit qu'elle était aussi une dame noble, réputée belle. Et depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas remis une robe ? Etre en armure tout le jour, à se battre ou à tenter d'organises ses troupes, n'était pas la chose la plus à même de lui faire sentir qu'elle pouvait plaire. Soudain, elle eut une furieuse envie de remettre une robe – pas pour plaire au seigneur Eomer, non…

Lothiriel dévala presque les marches quatre à quatre, un gloussement au bout des lèvres, avant que le spectacle d'un énième éclaireur rentré blessé ne lui rende toute sa sobriété. Les doux yeux d'un homme ne faisaient pas cesser la guerre, hélas…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque le dîner fut servi, les seigneurs du château étaient réunis dans le bureau de Lothiriel. Un bureau spacieux et confortable, meublé et décoré avec tout le goût et la recherche des femmes ; mais dans lequel les cartes, les plans et quelques armes avaient pris la place de la correspondance et des livres de compte. Le mélange était pour le moins inhabituel ; pourtant, même dans ces papiers militaires transparaissaient la main élégante et l'organisation précise de Lothiriel, ce que tous ne purent qu'admirer. Malgré les inquiétudes que ses frères et son père avaient eues au vu de son désespoir le jour précédent, elle avait en fait la situation plutôt bien en main. Les positions des ennemis étaient assez bien connues, ou du moins dévinées, et la seule incertitude concernait la survie des villageois proches des autres places fortes, même s'il était quasiment certain qu'ils avaient pu se réfugier dans les châteaux.

Tous étaient fourbus. Ils avaient passé la journée à revoir la situation et organiser des ébauches de plans de bataille ; il avait également fallu réorganiser les troupes pour y intégrer les soldats revenus de Minas Tirith. Lothiriel finissait à présent de leur exposer la situation de la manière la plus détaillée possible, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite et qui, la fatigue n'aidant pas, était des plus difficiles. Heureusement, la vieille servante vint chercher sa maîtresse et ordonner littéralement aux hommes d'aller se préparer pour le dîner, ce que tous firent en souriant, rafraîchis de cette intervention.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tous se sentaient en effet plus attentifs et de meilleure humeur. Les hommes se réunirent pour discuter stratégie, et tous les invités se mélêrent de la discussion, protestant contre les excuses d'Imrahil qui était désolé de les avoir conviés en sa demeure à un moment si peu approprié. Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée des dames, ce qui rendit à la salle toute son atmosphère habituelle de légèreté, les discours de guerre étant bannis pour l'heure. Puis vint Lothiriel.

L'entrée fut remarquée. Suivant l'envie que sa discussion avec Eomer lui avait inspirée, et pour ne pas sembler manquer de respect à ses invités, elle avait revêtu une magnifique robe bleue et argent, légère et miroitante, ainsi que plusieurs bijoux traditionnels de sa lignée.

L'effet était désastreux. Le tout ne faisait que mettre en avant ses traits trop pâles et tirés et les cernes qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de maquiller. Sa coiffure, un chignon ouvragé, laissait échapper malgré le grand soin de sa servante la mèche de cheveux qu'une lame ennemie lui avait coupée ; et les manches délicates de sa robe ne couvraient pas la fraîche cicatrice, d'un rouge agressif, sur son bras gauche.

Ce fut encore une fois un coup dur pour sa famille, qui n'avait fait qu'entrevoir ou soupçonner tout cela sous son armure. Sentant tous les regards fixés sur elle, devant le soudain et pesant silence, la jeune femme qui n'avait plus peur des yeux de ses plus rudes soldats rougit et dut se mordre les lèvres pour contenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

Mais un regard et un sourire encourageant d'Amrothros l'aidèrent à ravaler ses larmes ; la pression sur son bras d'une de ses amies d'enfance qui l'avait rejoint le choc passé l'enjoignit à relever fièrement la tête. Alors, Eomer vint s'incliner devant elle et baisa la main qu'elle lui présentait, rendant un sourire à ses lèvres.

« Ma dame… »

Elle lui prit le bras, répondant à son sourire presque complice, et ils se dirigèrent vers la table à la suite d'Imrahil. Lothiriel était loin du modèle de beauté habituel pour une femme ; le port de l'armure, les combats et la fatigue l'avaient ammaigrie et musclée, et son bras contre ceui d'Eomer était plus dur que tendre. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être charmé de sa présence contre lui, de sa main malgré tout délicate sur son bras. Avant de la laisser s'asseoir, il pressa cette main et lui sourit ; elle inclina la tête en souriant également, les yeux pétillants.

Le dîner passa vite et de très bonne manière. Les conversations furent animées et joyeuses ; et lorsque l'on ne put plus s'empêcher de revenir aux plus graves évènements, chaque invité y alla de sa suggestion, dont plusieurs s'avérèrent excellentes. Malgré tout, Lothiriel accueillit la fin du repas avec soulagement et regagna rapidement son bureau pour y finir son compte-rendu à son père.

« Ma fille, lui dit celui-ci en entrant, tu devrais aller te coucher. Nous finirons cela demain. »

Tout le monde la vit pâlir à ces mots, comme si elle avait reçu un coup.

« Je vous remercie, lui répondit-elle d'un ton glacial, mais je ne suis pas fatiguée. Il est plus urgent de trouver une solution à nos problèmes. »

« Je t'en prie, tu es épuisée. On peut attendre une nuit de plus. »

Lothiriel écarquilla les yeux.

« Attendre ? Attendre ! Des pillards hantent nos terres, nous empêchent de vivre, tuent ceux que nous avons juré de protéger ! Comment pouvez-vous ? Ne les avez-vous pas désertés assez longtemps ? »

« Lothiriel, je t'en prie. Tu sais très bien que j'en souffre autant que toi. Ce sont mes serments, mes gens, mes terres… Calme-toi. »

« Comment osez-vous ! »

Sa voix était devenue basse et sifflante, comme du métal en fusion qui rentre en contact avec de l'eau ; d'ailleurs, ses yeux en avaient l'éclat brillant et destructeur.

« Où étiez-vous lorsque les troupes de Sauron ont fui librement ? Où étiez-vous lorsqu'ils ont commencé à piller et à tuer ? Où étiez-vous lorsqu'ils violaient et massacraient les femmes et les enfants, les vieillards et même les hommes ? Où étiez-vous lorsque nos messagers et nos nouvelles ne vous parvenaient plus ? Vous tous, que faisiez-vous ces mois passés, pendant que Dol Amroth versait ses larmes et son sang ? Vous fêtiez une victoire dont nous avons payé les frais ! Vous nous avez abandonnés, et laché sur nous les démons que vous ne vouliez plus combattre ! »

Elle s'arrêta brutalement, hors d'haleine, haletante. Son père, sous le choc, la fixait avec des yeux brillant de larmes à peine contenues, immobile comme si un sort l'avait frappé. Ses frères n' étaient pas en meilleur état ; Amrothros, malgré son courage et sa fierté habituels, avait laissé ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Même Eomer pouvait sentir la morsure cruelle et amère de la honte. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Sauron avait été détruit !

Puis, la colère le prit à son tour, une fureur presque semblable à celle qui l'avait saisi lorsqu'il avait cru sa sœur morte aux champs du Pelennor, et il abattit son poing sur la table dans un fracas qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

« Elle a raison, nous devons réagir ! Traquons-les, tuons-les jusqu'au dernier. Nous avons tous tué assez de ces créatures pour savoir comment nous y prendre ; chassons-les comme les bêtes nuisibles qu'ils sont ! »

Elphir le premier se reprit et il posa une main qui se voulait rassurante, compréhensive, sur l'épaule de son père.

« Il a raison. Lothiriel… Nous allons encore avoir besoin de ton aide ce soir. S'il-te-plaît. »

La jeune femme, qui semblait soudain avoir perdu toute colère, soupira.

« Bien sûr. Venez vers la carte. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Minuit était depuis longtemps passé lorsque tous se retirèrent, épuisés mais emplis d'un nouvel espoir. Lothiriel se dirigeait à pas lents vers sa chambre lorsqu'Eomer la rattrapa.

« Vous vous êtes montrée sage ce soir, ma dame. »

« Vous trouvez ? J'ai plutôt l'impression de m'être comportée comme une enfant stupide. Mon père ne méritait pas tout ce dont je l'ai accusé. Vous non plus, d'ailleurs. »

« Nous comprenons tous. Et il est vrai que nous n'avons pas été assez prudents. Je suis désolé. »

« C'est à moi de m'excuser. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… »

Elle s'arrêta et s'appuya contre un mur sous le regard inquiet d'Eomer ; elle avait l'air prête à s'écrouler à tout moment d'épuisement.

« Comment faites-vous ? Comment pouvez-vous supporter les batailles, les échecs, tous ces morts ? Je ne peux plus… »

Il la considéra avec pitié, puis se reprit. Il avait en face de lui une princesse d'une lignée bien plus ancienne que la sienne, qui avait su déroger à toute son éducation et aux mœurs de son pays pour défendre son peuple. Il n'avait pas pitié des vierges guerrières ; il n'aurait pas pitié d'elle.

« Tout le monde déteste ça, sauf ceux que l'esprit de Morgoth habite. Si nous trouvons la force, c'est par devoir ; parce que la tâche de défendre notre peuple nous revient. »

Il s'approcha et ôta une mèche de son visage, surpris par la chaleur de sa peau qui paraissait si froide de par sa pâleur. Ses grands yeux noirs semblaient chercher en lui des réponses, un réconfort qu'il avait peur de ne pouvoir lui offrir. Elle le méritait tant, pourtant.

« Vous avez rempli votre devoir. Ne pensez pas qu'aux vies qui ont été perdues ; pensez aussi à toutes celles qui auraient pu l'être mais qui ont été sauvées. Vous avez trouvé la force de faire ce qui était juste, et vous la trouverez encore. Reprenez espoir. »

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira longuement, laissant reposer sa tête contre la main qu'il avait laissée sur sa joue. Comme répondant à une prière silencieuse, Eomer la prit alors doucement dans ses bras. Lothiriel le laissa faire, appréciant simplement la chaleur de l'étreinte.

« Vous n'êtes plus seule. Votre famille vous a été rendue ; nous sommes tous là pour aider votre peuple. »

Le Rohirrim hésita un instant, puis trouva au fond de lui la confiance et le courage.

« Aussi longtemps que vous le voudrez, je serai là pour vous. »

la jeune femme devint soudain anormalement immobile ; puis elle se décontracta, et il crut sentir l'ombre d'un sourire contre son épaule.

« Je vous remercie ; vous êtes arrivés au bon moment. Je commençais à perdre espoir. Mes hommes aussi, d'ailleurs. Votre arrivée a été un soulagement, autant que celle des troupes fraîches. Je ne suis pas un maître de guerre ; je n'ai ni le charisme, ni le talent de mon père et de mes frères. »

« Vos hommes vous auraient suivie jusqu'au bout. »

Elle lui lança un dernier regard reconnaissant, puis s'arracha à son étreinte.

« Passez une bonne nuit, Eomer. »

« Vous aussi. Reposez-vous bien. Votre père a raison : vous en avez besoin. »

Lothiriel sourit et s'arrêta au pas de sa porte, comme hésitant à entrer dans la pièce. Cette hésitation fut sans doute ce qui décida véritablement Eomer.

« Lothiriel… M'accorderiez-vous le droit de vous faire la cour ? »

Il vit ses yeux s'agrandir sous l'effet de la surprise, puis son sourire faire de même sous l'effet de la joie, et cette vision emplit son cœur de félicité ; il ne put empêcher ses propres lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire ravi.

« Bien sûr ! J'en serais… Enchantée. »

Ils restèrent quelques instants de plus à se regarder, perdus dans un monde à part, le cœur palpitant de cette sensation inconnue. Finalement Lothiriel rentra dans sa chambre sur un doux « bonne nuit » et Eomer poursuivit son chemin vers la sienne.

Il avait agi de manière précipitée, sans réfléchir ; et pourtant, il ne le regrettait pas. Au contraire, plus il y pensait, plus il trouvait d'arguments pour appuyer son choix. Elle ferait une excellente reine pour le Rohan : d'une noble lignée, d'un pays allié, tout à fait capable de gouverner et de se battre (même s'il ne voulait plus jamais la voir combattre, elle en souffrait trop). Il ne la connaissait encore que peu, mais il aimait déjà tout ce qu'il savait d'elle : son caractère ferme et décidé, voire obstiné, sa présence d'esprit, son charme, la noblesse qu'elle insufflait à chacun de ses gestes…

Mais l'argument principal était ailleurs : c'était son sourire ravi, ses yeux illuminés de joie et d'où toute trace de lassitude et de désespoir avaient en l'espace d'un instant été chassés. La coutume du Gondor de faire la cour de manière très codifiée lui avait toujours parue un peu excessive, voire ridicule ; mais si cela pouvait permettre à la jeune femme de retrouver un monde qui lui était familier et d'oublier la guerre, il y sacrifierait volontiers.

Oui, son choix était excellent ; il ne lui restait plus qu'à en convaincre Imrahil.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le jour était chaud et beau, d'un calme reposant. Le château de Dol Amroth était depuis quelques jours presque silencieux, et semblait dormir après l'intense activité des semaines précédentes. Lothiriel admirait la mer du haut des remparts , savourant le contact du tissu léger de sa robe contre sa peau. Bientôt, Eomer reviendrait.

Son père, ses frères et lui étaient partis depuis une semaine combattre les pillards. Des messagers arrivaient régulièrement pour la tenir au courant, souvent envoyés par Eomer : la victoire était écrasante et sans partage. Tous les hommes semblaient, comme leurs chefs, animés du désir de rattraper le temps qu'ils avaient perdu, et en une semaine les pillards avaient presque été détruits. Les derniers s'étaient regroupés en une bande plus importante : mais il y avait bon espoir qu'elle soit anéantie avant deux jours, au plus. La situation paraissait presque trop belle pour être vraie.

Deux gardes en patrouille passèrent devant Lothiriel et la saluèrent respectueusement. La coutume était de s'incliner devant une dame de son rang ; mais qu'ils continuent de la saluer comme leur capitaine lui mettait du baume au cœur, et elle leur sourit chaleureusement.

« Quelles nouvelles, messires ? »

« Rien de l'armée encore, ma dame ; mais beaucoup d'habitants de la ville sont redescendus depuis ce matin. Ils disent qu'il n'y a plus besoin de rester derrière les remparts. »

Lothiriel fronça les sourcils et commença à se diriger de l'autre côté des remparts, côté ville, suivie des soldats.

« Pourquoi font-ils cela ? Il y a encore au moins une bande de pillards, peut-être plus ! »

« On le leur a dit, ma dame… Mais il y a tellement de victoires… On dit que les Rohirrim sont protégés par des sortilèges elfiques, et qu'ils ne peuvent être défaits que par les terribles mûmakils. »

« Quels contes à dormir debout ! Sont-ils nombreux ? »

« Plus de la moitié. »

Ils arrivèrent à la tour de garde principale, qui dominait la ville. Effectivement, on voyait ça et là des traces de l'activité en train de reprendre, et des chariots ne cessaient de sortir du château. Lothiriel faillir jurer à voix basse, puis se reprit et se tourna vers le capitaine de garnison qui venait de les rejoindre.

« Capitaine. Organisez-vous pour que les hommes soient prêts à défendre la ville au moindre signal. »

Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement inquiet.

« J'ai réorganisé la garnison, mais il serait impossible de défendre la ville, ma dame. Nous sommes trop peu nombreux et la ville est trop exposée. Avez-vous des raisons d'être inquiète ? »

« Juste un pressentiment… Mais après ce que noux avons vécu, c'est de l'ordre de la prudence la plus élémentaire ! »

« Sans doute, mais les habitants sont fatigués et ont peur des épidémies. Ils ne reviendront pas maintenant. »

« Très bien. Mais soyez vigilants. »

« Oui ma dame. »

Lothiriel partit s'asseoir sur un de ses bancs favoris, un peu plus loin, d'où l'on pouvait voir la ville et les nuances colorées des sables mouvants au loin. A midi, elle renvoya la petite bonne qui venait lui annoncer le déjeuner ; elle était trop inquiète.

Ce fut ainsi qu'elle la vit.

Un mouvement débuta au loin, bien à droite des sables mouvants ; comme une ombre qui se déplaçait lentement, se précisant peu à peu. Son cœur sembla tomber au pied des remparts lorsque le cri d'un guetteur lui confirma qu'il s'agissait là de la bande de pillards au cœur de ses inquiétudes. Aucun étendard, aucune couleur ; il ne pouvait en être autrement. Elle était plus importante que ce que les messages laissaient présager.

Un homme arriva soudain à ses côtés, hors d'haleine, deux soldats inquiets sur ses talons ; un Rohirrim, d'après sa tenue.

« Ma dame… Le roi Eomer m'envoie. L'armée a été retenue par une embuscade, et cette bande a réussi à prendre de l'avance. Je ne pense pas qu'ils pourront arriver à temps ; les Rohirrim font route de toute la vitesse qu'ils peuvent, mais les guerriers sont plus lourds que moi. Il faut barricader la ville. »

Lothiriel pâlit et crut qu'elle allait tomber. Effectivement, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Les habitants ne regagneraient jamais tous la forteresse à temps à présent ; le temps que l'armée arrive, ce serait un massacre, sans compter les morts pour défendre le château et reprendre la ville. Elle les voyait déjà tous devant ses yeux, tous ces morts, toux ceux qu'elle n'avait pas pu sauver…

« On ne peut fermer la ville… »

Soudain la voix rassurante d'Eomer résonna dans sa tête et elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant de toutes ses forces. Il devait y avoir une solution…

Il y en avait une.

« Capitaine, faites rentrer autant de gens que possible. Qu'ils se hâtent, mais évitez une émeute. Si les pillards atteignent les portes de la ville, fermez la forteresse. Quoi qu'il arrive, ne défendez pas la ville. »

Ce disant, elle courait littéralement vers les écuries, suivie du messager et des soldats.

« Je vais sortir à cheval ; surtout, que personne ne me suive ! »

« Ma dame, que voulez-vous faire ? C'est bien trop dangereux ! »

« Je vais les attirer dans les sables mouvants. »

Elle s'arrêta le temps qu'un garçon d'écurie plus rapide qu'elle selle son cheval, cherchant du regard le porte-étendard de Dol Amroth. Lorsqu'elle le trouva, elle le fixa elle-même sur sa sele, sous les yeux affolés des soldats.

« Entre cet étendard et ma tenue, ils sauront qui je suis ; ils voudront me capturer, ils savent que mon père les suit de près. »

« C'est de la folie ! »

« Que voyez-vous d'autre ? Je suis l'une des seules à pouvoir aller dans ces sables. Ils s'y embourberont et cela les retardera, à défaut de les tuer. »

Tous restèrent sans voix, et elle en profita pour monter en selle. Sa robe était assez large pour ne pas la gêner, mais le tout était très inconfortable ; ce le serait encore plus lorsqu'elle serait lancée au grand galop. Le Rohirrim se dirigea soudain vers son propre destrier, qu'il monta également.

« Je viens avec vous. »

« Hors de question ! »

« Ma dame, je peux mettre les sabots de mon cheval dans les empreintes de ceux du votre sans les élargir. Vous n'êtes même pas armée ; et Eomer aura ma tête si je vous laisse partir ainsi. »

En effet, son épée était restée dans sa chambre, avec son armure ; elle ne pensait pas en avoir besoin en un si beau jour. Comme sortant d'un rêve, le capitaine s'empressa de déboucler sa propre arme qu'elle prit sans un mot, échangeant juste avec lui un regard reconnaissant. L'épée était trop grande et trop lourde pour elle ; mais au moins, elle ne serait pas sans défense.

Le Rohirrim s'approcha d'elle et tendit la main.

« Faites-moi confiance. Donnez-moi votre étendard. »

Elle hésita encore, puis enleva ses couleurs de sa selle et il les fixa sur la sienne.

« Allons-y ! »

Ils partirent au trot d'abord, négoçiant rapidement le pont du château et les rues de la ville où la foule commençait à remonter. Lothiriel tentait de ne pas penser au fait qu'elle voyait sûrement ces rues et ces échoppes pour la dernière fois ; seul sauver son peuple importait. Dès qu'ils durent sortis de la ville, ils lancèrent leurs montures au galop. Alors, toute pensée du danger quitta son esprit : elle laissa le vent et la vitesse les emporter loin derrière elle et se concentra sur la tâche qui l'attendait. Il faudrait négocier les sables sans ralentir pour ne pas se laisser rattraper ni alerter l'ennemi de quoi que ce soit : c'était plus dangereux et dificile que quoi que ce soit qu'elle aie déjà fait dans ces sables. Mais ça en vaudrait sûrement la peine : ces orcs, ces bêtes malfaitsantes, avaient ravagé ses terres, fait souffrir son peuple, menacé des gens qu'elle aimait… Ils méritaient bien pire que ce qu'ils allaient devoir endurer.

Leur foule se précisait de plus en plus, elle pouvait presque voir leurs yeux… Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas en formation militaire : s'ils se précipitaient tous à sa suite, il y aurait beaucoup de morts avant qu'ils ne comprennent. Elle avança encore, essayant de jauger la portée de leurs arcs : ni son compagnon ni elle n'étaient équipés pour résister à des flèches. Lorsque les premières commencèrent à siffler à ses oreilles, elle vira de bord, suivie de près par le Rohirrim qui ne lui avait de toute évidence pas menti sur ses capacités. Il leva soudain haut le bras et l'étendard de Dol Amroth se déplia en claquant dans le vent, comme une torche dans les ténèbres. Puis, de l'autre main, il porta son cor à ses lèvres. Un son comme du tonnerre dans les montagnes en sortit, terrible et coléreux, qui semblait défier la mort elle-même. Les cris des orcs en furent étouffés.

Soudain, à l'étonnement de tous, le même son se fit entendre, presque comme un écho, mais bien trop réel et éclatant. Alors, plissant les yeux, Lothiriel put distinguer derière la troupe hétéroclite les bannières et les mouvements encore imprécis des troupes du Rohan et de Dol Amroth. Cette apparition suivait à merveille ses plans ; les orcs la suivraient sans hésiter à présent.

Elle se tourna alors vers les sables et, sans s'arrêter un instant, lança sa monture de plus belle. Tout droit, un peu à gauche, puis partir à droite ; chercher du regard la légère nuance de couleur qui annonçait un chemin plus solide et plus sûr… Derrière, elle pouvait entendre le Rohirrim dont elle ne doutait plus. Quelques flèches sifflèrent encore autour d'eux, puis cessèrent alors même que les premiers cris de suprise et de peur commençaient à se faire entendre. Elle resta concentrée sur le chemin sans se retourner, se fiant à ce qu'elle entendait pour comprendre ce qu'il devait se passer. Les cris se multipliaient, et elle n'entendait plus aucune flèche à présent. Au loin, les cors de Dol Amroth et du Rohan retentirent à nouveau, unissant leur beauté et leur colère en une symphonie étrangement mélodieuse. L'armée avait du voir leur étendard ; pourvu que son père les empêche de se lancer à sa poursuite !

Enfin, sa monture prit pied sur la terre ferme, et elle put se retourner. Le cavalier du Rohan était à ses côtés, le visage fermé, encore concentré. Devant eux s'étendaient les sables, grouillant de créatures répugnantes à moitié ensevelies. Les orcs tentaient de se dégager, mais ne faisaient qu'accentuer la succion du marais. Leurs cris déchiraient de leur violence la paisible journée ; on devait les entendre depuis la forteresse, de plus loin même…

Soudain, son regard fut attiré par un mouvement : une partie de la troupe avait évité les sables en les contournant, majoritairement des hommes du Sud et de l'Est qui devaient connaître ce genre de piège. Un quart seulement de la troupe initiale, mais ben trop nombreux pour eux deux seuls… Et le reste de l'armée qui était encore si loin, qui perdrait aussi du temps à contourner les sables… Ils n'arriveraient pas à temps à la ville.

Alors, elle lança un regard décidé au rohirrim à ses côtés et dégaina son épée, la levant haut malgré son poids. Elle entendit son compagnon faire de même, puis le cor du Rohan sonna de nouveau, tempête et chaos de la bataille, grondement des sabots durant la charge… Les ennemis ne flanchèrent pas.

« Pour Dol Amroth ! » Cria-t-elle de toute ses forces, surprise par la portée de sa propre voix.

Puis ils les atteignirent.

Il n'y avait plus de flèches, mais seulement l'éclat des lames de toux côtés. C'était comme une marée déferlant sur la plage : incontrôlable. Elle réussit à rejeter les premiers assauts sans trop de difficulté, avantagée par sa position en hauteur de cavalière. Mais le Rohirrim fut obligé de s'écarter d'elle et l'épée commença à devenir difficile à manier, sa taille et son poids se faisant ressentir malgré l'excitation que la bataille apportait à ses muscles. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un de ses cauchemars où les ennemis l'entouraient sans que ses coups ne leur fassent le moindre effet. Puis vint la première blessure : morsure froide et cruelle d'une lame sur sa cuisse. Elle décapita son assaillant dans un cri, mais la blessure était profonde et risquait de l'affaiblir. Mourrait-elle ainsi ? Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler son cheval affolé et assailli de toutes parts, sans doute blessé lui aussi ; bientôt, elle serait à terre…

Soudain, le monde entier sembla gronder et frémir, et elle vit la panique dans les yeux des pillards. Levant la tête, elle comprit alors : les Rohirrim étaient là ! Ils chargeaient avec la fureur qu'on lui avait déjà contée, celle des champs du Pelennor, dans une clameur éclatante de cris, de sabots et de cors. A leur tête, un cavalier revêtu d'une armure étincelante, son casque orné d'un panache presque lumineux sous le soleil, galopait plus vite encore que le reste de ses hommes, les traits déformés par la fureur : c'était Eomer.

Dès lors, la victoire sembla presque facile, comme voulue par les dieux eux-mêmes. Lothiriel n'eut que quelques coups de plus à porter dans la masse des ennemis fuyant leur mort. Puis ; les larmes aux yeux de joie et de soulagement, elle rengaina l'épée de son capitaine après l'avoir tant bien que mal essuyée sur le tissu irrémédiablement souillé de sa robe. Autour d'elle, les derniers Rohirrim poursuivaient et achevaient les survivants. Les cris de ceux qui agonisaient dans les sables s'étaient tus, étouffés ; sur sa cuisse s'étalait la marque sanglante d'une lame ; mais au loin, la ville était sauve. Lorsqu'Eomer s'approcha d'elle, visiblement inquiet, son épée ensanglantée à la main, elle se crut sur le point de rire et de pleurer à la fois tant son soulagement était grand.

Une fois qu'elle eut tant bien que mal pansé sa blessure, ils se mirent en route vers la forteresse. En chemin, elle apprit d'Eomer tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Le cor du Rohan leur avait appris que quelqu'un affrontait la troupe qu'ils poursuivaient ; et, s'approchant pour y répondre, ils avaient pu distinguer l'étendard de Dol Amroth et les couleurs de sa robe, qui leur avaient fait comprendre qui elle était. Seul un cri d'Imrahil les avait empêché de se jeter à toute allure dans le piège qu'elle avait tendu aux orcs : mais son père désespérait de pouvoir contourner les sables à temps pour rattraper les pillards restants. Alors, un des Rohirrim avait cédé sa monture à un cavalier de Dol Amroth qui connaissait l'étendue des sables, et qui les avait guidés. Seule la grande vitesse des montures du Rohan leur avait permis d'arriver à temps ; ils avaient laissé loin derrière eux le reste des troupes. Finalement, ils avaient réussi à contourner les sables et atteint les pillards presque en même temps que ceux-ci avaient commencé à attaquer Lothiriel et son compagnon.

Eomer se tut alors ; mais le jeune femme put lire dans l'expression de son visage la peur qu'il avait eue pour elle. Elle-même ne réalisait pas encore complètement ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais elle savait que sous peu elle en ressentirait le choc, et que cette nuit la peur la réveillerait.

Un bruit de cavalcade se fit soudain entendre, et son père et ses frères, accompagnés de quelques soldats, les rejoignirent. L'inquiétude était marquée sur leurs visages, et ils se précipitèrent vers elle, bousculant presque les cavaliers qui ne s'écartaient pas assez rapidement.

« Lothiriel ! Tu es blessée ? »

« Je vais bien. Je peux rentrer au château sans problème. »

Son père, le visage bouleversé, se pencha pour attraper maladroitement sa main.

« Pardon, ma fille… Je t'ai encore failli. »

Elle sourit alors, toute trace d'amertume et de rancune disparue de son esprit.

« Non père. Vous avez été là pour moi juste à temps, comme toujours. »

« Je m'en veux tellement… »

Ce fut Eomer qui répondit cette fois, visiblement conscient que rien de ce que pourrait dire Lothiriel ne ferait changer d'avis son père.

« Imrahil, vous n'avez pas failli à votre fille. Vous lui avez donné la force de mener elle-même ses propres combats. Soyez fier de la lignée de Dol Amroth. »

Imrahil dirigea son regard vers sa fille, comme lui demandant son assentiment ; Lothiriel inclina la tête.

« Rentrons, père. »

Il sourit alors et serra sa main avant de la lâcher pour avancer vers le château.

OOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une somptueuse fête fut tenue au château de Dol Amroth et dans toute la ville deux semaines plus tard. Le roi Eomer avait accepté de retarder son retour pour le Rohan – en grande partie pour veiller sur le bon rétablissement de la princesse Lothiriel. Un repas frugal mais élégant avait été organisé, et des vivres distribuées à chacun dans les villes, villages et campagnes : ce soir-là, tout Dol Amroth fêterait la victoire. Les nobles et les officiers, ainsi que certains soldats que Lothiriel s'était personnellement occupée de convier, étaient venus au château.

La princesse était nerveuse. Elle avait certes repris quelques couleurs et courbes féminines ; mais ses robes semblaient toujours déplacées sur elle, comme si l'armure avait laissé son empreinte. De plus, sa blessure la faisait toujours boiter quelque peu ; elle ne pourrait pas danser, et serait sans doute la proie toute la nuit des commérages et des questions insipides de vieilles filles également condamnées à faire tapisserie.

Elle soupira et s'assit à sa fenêtre dans un froissement de velours et de soie. Voilà qu'elle devenait méchante et mauvaise langue, simplement parce que la perspective de se retrouver dans le monde de la cour – son ancien monde – lui faisait peur. Au fond, elle savait qu'elle n'appartenait plus vraiment à ce monde léger et insouciant de faste et de fêtes. Elle avait fêté la victoire avec ses hommes déjà ; la fêter avec des gens qui n'en avaient pas connu la souffrance semblait plus difficile.

Pourtant, encore une fois elle était injuste. Après tout, les hommes de cette assemblée s'étaient tous battus, que ce soit au Gondor ou à Dol Amroth ; et leurs femmes aussi s'étaient battues à leur manière, gardant leurs foyers et leurs biens, accueillant et abritant dans les châteaux le peuple qui venait y demander asile. Non, son propre combat pouvait difficilement être qualifié d'exceptionnel, loin de là.

Alors, Lothiriel se leva et lissa sa robe. Elle l'avait choisie, dérogeant à la coutume, d'un vert profond : le vert des Rohirrim sans qui elle n'aurait pas survécu, et sans qui il y aurait eu bien plus de morts. Trouver cette couleur dans sa garde-robe n'avait pas été aisé ; la robe éait vieille et passée de mode depuis plusieurs années, mais cela importait peu. A sa grande surprise, les bijoux bleus traditionnels de sa famille s'accordaient à merveille avec la couleur du tissu. Après un dernier regard dans son miroir, elle sortit de sa chambre avec un sourire.

Aujourd'hui, Eomer était encore là.

La grande salle de réception était presque vide lorsqu'elle y entra. Seuls son père et ses frères s'y trouvaient déjà, réglant les derniers détails et prêts à accueillir leurs invités. Lorsqu'ils la virent, ils semblèrent retenir à grand peine leurs exclamations. Ce fut Amrothros, de qui elle était la plus proche, qui reprit le premier ses esprits.

« Ainsi c'est vrai ? Tu vas nous quitter pour ces barbares du Nord ? »

« Amrothros ! »

Il s'inclina vivement en riant et leva haut les mains face à ses sourcils froncés.

« Je plaisante, petite sœur. La seule chose que je pourrais reprocher à Eomer, c'est que son pays est bien trop loin du nôtre. A part ça, je pense que tu n'aurais pas pu trouver meilleur homme. »

« Merci, Amrothros… »

Ses deux autres frères s'approchèrent, et tous trois l'enlacèrent tour à tour.

« Tu vas nous manquer, tu sais ? »

« Vous allez me faire pleurer ! Je ne pars pas tout de suite. Et puis, lorsque vous serez mariés, je ne vous manquerai pas le moins du monde, j'en suis sûre. »

Ils s'écartèrent en riant, après une dernière étreinte, la laissant face à son père.

« La couleur du Rohan te sied, ma fille. »

« Je la porte en l'honneur de tous nos sauveurs, non en celui d'un seul. »

« Bien sûr. Mais tu as fait ton choix. »

« Oui, père. L'acceptez-vous ? »

Il soupira puis vint l'embrasser sur le front.

« Lothiriel, même si je n'approuvais pas, je ne me permettrais pas d'influer sur ton choix. Tu es une femme, une adulte, tu as assez souffert pour le devenir. Mon rôle n'est plus de te guider à présent. »

Lothiriel ne put alors plus retenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et qui roulèrent doucement sur ses joues tandis qu'elle se réfugiait dans les bras de son père, lui aussi ému aux larmes.

« Merci, papa… »

Ils purent discuter encore quelques minutes et elle eut le temps de retrouver son allure habituelle avant qu'Eomer, suivi de son escorte personnelle de Rohirrim, n'entre dans la salle. Il était vêtu de la tenue royale traditionnelle, aux étoffes riches mais à la coupe simple et pratique. Sur son front reposait la couronne du Rohan, sculptée avec art. Marchant à grands pas, la tête haute, il avait à la fois la prestance du guerrier et la majesté du roi. Pourtant, son sourire lumineux et l'empressement avec lequel il releva Lothiriel de sa révérence contredisaient son impressionante apparance.

« Je vous en prie, ma dame. Vous serez bientôt ma fiancée; je ne veux pas vous voir vous incliner devant moi. »

Elle lui sourit, et il lui rendit ce sourire chaleureux qui était devenu une de ses principales caractéristiques. Puis il donna une accolade à ses frères qui étaient aussi, après tout, ses frères d'armes. Il hésita ensuite ; mais ce fut Imrahil lui-même qui l'embrassa.

« J'espère que vous n'avez pas changé d'avis quant à la beauté des femmes brunes ? »

« Non. J'ai trouvé celle qui est à mes yeux inégalable. »

Le regard dont il la couva, associé à ses mots, fit rougir Lothiriel d'une manière dont elle n'avait pas rougi depuis plusieurs années.

Assez rapidement, les autres invités commencèrent à arriver. Lothiriel fut surprise de constater qu'il y avait au moins des touches des couleurs du Rohan dans toutes les tenues : tous semblaient avoir voulu rendre hommage à ceux qui étaient plusieurs fois leurs sauveurs. Plus intimidante était l'admiration que tout un chacun lui témoignait, par des moyens aussi divers qu'un regard appuyé ou qu'une effusion de remerciements.

Imrahil et ses enfants se réunirent devant la table du buffet lorsque des verres des vins eurent été distribués à tous. Le prince leva son verre et dit, d'une voix forte qui portait dans le silence :

« Levons nos verres à la victoire contre le Mordor ! Rappelons-nous des exploits des Semi-hommes qui nous ont sauvés de l'esclavage de Sauron. Rappelons-nous aussi des cavaliers du Rohan, qui nous ont deux fois sauvé de nos propres erreurs. Gloire à eux ! »

Eomer leva à son tour son verre, les yeux fixés surt Lotiriel :

« Gloire à la princesse Lothiriel, la vierge guerrière de Dol Amroth ! »

Tous levèrent leur verre dans une grande clameur et burent. Puis, peu à peu, le brouhaha des conversations s'éleva de nouveau dans la salle, les musiciens se mirent à jouer des morceaux d'une légèreté joyeuse, et la pièce se partagea entre le banquet et la danse.

Lothiriel, encore émue de tous les honneurs qui lui avaient été rendus, resta un moment perdue dans ses pensées, ne participant à aucune conversation et déclinant poliment les invitations à danser. Ce fut Eomer qui finit par l'interpeler. Elle releva soudain la tête lorsqu'elle prit conscience de sa présence à ses côtés ; il avait l'air très sérieux.

« Vous amusez-vous, mon seigneur ? »

« Assez ; mais vous ne semblez pas apprécier votre propre réception. »

Elle baissa alors les yeux, soudain consciente de la mauvaise hôtesse qu'elle faisait.

« C'est vrai, je vous prie de m'excuser. J'ai toujours du mal à ôter de mon esprit tous les morts de la guerre et de ces dernières semaines. Combien sont absents ce soir ! J'ai l'impression que nous leur manquons de respect en nous réjouissant ainsi. »

Il hocha la tête, l'air grave. Elle en fut soulagée ; elle avait eu peur qu'il ne comprenne pas. Mais bien sûr qu'il comprenait ; il avait du endurer ce genre de sensation bien plus souvent qu'elle, sans doute.

« Dans mon pays, lorsque nous fêtons une victoire, nous fêtons aussi les morts ; les deux sont associés. Nous nous rappelons que leur sacrifice n'a pas été vain, et nous les en remercions. Lorsque nous mourrons, nous ne voulons pas que ceux qui restent pleurent notre disparition, mais plutôt qu'ils célèbrent notre vie. »

Lothiriel hocha lentement la tête, réfléchissant à ses mots.

« Oui… Cela paraît sage. »

« Croyez-moi. C'est le meilleur moyen de ne pas se laisser miner par le remords. Allons, venez apprécier le banquet, expliquez-moi ce que sont tous ces plats étranges. Sinon, je vais avoir peur de les manger et manquer de respect envers votre hospitalité. »

Riant, elle le suivit vers le buffet, l'esprit plus léger.

Ses rares danses et son temps se partagèrent entre Eomer, sa famille et les capitaines qu'elle connaissait le mieux – bien qu'Eomer aie distinctement bénéficié de sa faveur. Vers le milieu de la soirée, Imrahil réunit à nouveau les invités autour de lui et fit signe à Eomer et Lothiriel de s'approcher. Prenant la main de Lothiriel dans la sienne, il dit les mots traditionnels auxquels elle ne s'attendait pas.

« Ce soir, cette jeune femme cesse d'être ma fille. Lothiriel de Dol Amroth, je renonce à toute autorité sur toi ; que tes actes soient bons, guidés par ce que tu as appris de moi. Choisis à présent la maison vers laquelle va ton cœur ; mais n'oublie jamais celle d'où tu viens »

Les larmes aux yeux, son père lâcha sa main. Alors, elle aussi émue jusqu'aux larmes, la jeune femme avança lentement, presque avec hésitation, vers Eomer. Suivant la tradition, elle s'inclina profondément devant lui. Il s'empressa alors de la relever et s'inclina à son tour – rompant avec une tradition qui après tout n'était pas la sienne ; mais elle le suspectait de la connaître assez bien pour avoir voulu lui rendre volontairement cet hommage. Puis il lui tendit la main et, lorsqu'elle la prit, prononça à son tour les paroles consacrées :

« Lothiriel de Dol Amroth, ma maison et mon cœur sont honorés de ton choix. Je jure aujourd'hui d'apprendre à te connaître et à t'aimer ; je jure de t'apprécier à ta juste valeur et de ne jamais te traiter de manière indigne. »

Alors, toute la foule applaudit et Eomer enlaça Lothiriel avec transport ; il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il voulait la prendre dans ses bras ! Elle savoura elle aussi l'étreinte, la chaleur et l'odeur presque enivrante de son corps ; puis, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le sourire heureux de son fiancé l'enivra plus encore. Sa famille, bien qu'au courant depuis un certain temps déjà, se pressa au devant d'eux pour les féliciter, suivis du reste des invités. De nombreuses femmes étaient émues aux larmes ; les plus vieilles parmi ses connaissances proches faisaient des clins d'œil à la jeune femme et lui recommandaient de venir les voir plus tard. Les hommes félicitaient Eomer avec respect et admiration, parfois avec un peu d'envie. Lothiriel rougit mais sourit lorsque ses capitaines et ses soldats vinrent les acclamer avec force exclamations et recommandations.

Finalement, la fête s'acheva, après de nombreuses danses et lorsque le buffet fut presque entièrement vide. Eomer et Lothiriel s'éclipsèrent alors dans le jardin sous le regard attendri d'Imrahil. Il savait que lorsque sa fille partirait pour le Rohan, il ne la reverrait que trop rarement, ils auraient l'un comme l'autre bien trop de responsabilités ; mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se réjouir pour elle

Dans le jardin, les deux fiancés s'étaient assis sur un banc d'où l'on pouvait voir la mer en contrebas. Le silence de la nuit, troublé par le bruit des vagues et des petites créatures, était reposant après la musique et le bruit de la réception.

« La mer est belle ce soir, mais décidemment imposante. »

« Oui, acquiesca Lothiriel d'un ton rêveur. Elle nous rappelle le peu que nous sommes ; mais elle nous rappelle aussi que les Valar sont là-bas, et qu'ils veillent sur le monde… »

Ils restèrent un moment encore pensifs, puis Eomer prit sa fiancée dans ses bras.

« Viens avec moi demain. »

« Eomer… Je ne peux pas. Il faut que je fasse mes adieux à ma famille, à mon peuple… Mais je viendrai te rejoindre après les récoltes, avant l'hiver. D'ici là, nous pourrons nous écrire. »

« Très bien. Mais un seul mot et je viens immédiatement te chercher, avec toutes mes eored s'il le faut. »

Le rire léger de Lothiriel résonna dans le jardin, un des sons les plus doux qu'Eomer aie jamais entendus. Il resserra un peu son étreinte.

« J'espère que je serai une bonne reine pour le Rohan. »

« Je n'en doute pas. J'espère que le Rohan te plaira. »

« Moi aussi. J'ai hâte de t'y retrouver. »

Finalement ils se levèrent et Eomer raccompagna Lothiriel à la porte de ses appartements. Avant qu'elle ne rentre, il l'arrêta.

« Lothiriel. J'ai hésité, mais il faut que je te le dise. Les femmes de mon pays, particulièrement celles d'un haut rang… Si jamais je dois partir, on attendra de toi que tu défendes le pays et que tu mènes les combats en mon absence. J'espère que le cas ne se présentera jamais, mais il est possible. Si tu ne veux pas t'exposer à cela en m'épousant, je comprendrai. »

« Eomer… »

Elle lui caressa la joue en souriant.

« Je déteste me battre. Mais je ne laisserai jamais mon peuple sans défense, qu'il soit de Dol Amroth ou du Rohan. Je veux devenir ta femme. Si cela implique des souffrances, le bonheur en vaut la peine, non ? »

Il la prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras sans un moment, et elle lui rendit avec autant de passion son étreinte. Puis, sur un dernier sourire confiant, elle se retira dans sa chambre, le laissant regagner la sienne.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les Rohirrim partaient. Le roi Eomer se devait de rentrer dans son pays ; mais le voyage de Lothiriel de Dol Amroth pour le rejoindre avait déjà été fixé, quelques jours après les vendanges. L'eored qui avait accompagné le roi jusqu'à la mer était réunie dans la cour, dans un ordre splendide, tous révêtus des couleurs du Rohan mais aussi de celles de Dol Amroth pour fêter les fiançailles de leur souverain.

Eomer et Imrahil discutaient encore de quelques détails concernant le mariage à venir. Lothiriel, qui ne voulait pas encore s'en mêler, confiante qu'elle aurait le temps de tout organiser plus tard, attendait elle aussi dans la cour. Alors, un Rohirrim s'approcha d'elle et s'inclina profondément ; il s'agissait du messager qui avait fait face aux pillards à ses côtés.

« Mes respects, ma dame. »

Elle le releva et lui sourit.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

« Hamling, ma dame. »

„Hamling, je ne vous ai pas correctement remercié et je m'en excuse. Je vous dois la vie autant qu'à votre roi. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire ? »

« Ma dame… Vous pourriez m'autoriser à rester à vos côtés. Je rejoindrai avec joie et honneur votre suite. »

« Soit. Si votre roi le veut bien, je vous garderai à mes côtés en tant que représentant de mon futur pays. Vous m'apprendrez à connaître le Rohan. »

Sur ces entrefaites arriva Eomer, suivi d'Imrahil. Voyant la scène, il s'approcha en souriant.

« Hamling. Tu abandonnes mon eored ? »

« Si vous me le permettez. »

« Je te l'ordonne, même ! Veille pour moi sur ta future reine. »

« Oui, sire. »

Eomer se tourna alors vers Lothiriel et s'approcha lentement d'elle, comme hésitant. Le moment de la séparation était finalement venu ; il était plus difficile qu'aucun d'eux ne l'avait imaginé. Lothiriel avança aussi et prit sa main.

« Fais bon voyage. Je t'écrirai. »

« Merci. Je t'écrirai aussi. Je t'attends dans quatre mois. »

« Je ne te ferai pas attendre davantage. »

Elle détacha de son cou le pendentif des armes de Dol Amroth qu'elle avait toujours porté et l'attacha au sien. En retour, il enleva la broche royale qui ornait sa cape et l'agrafa sur l'épaule de sa robe. Puis, sans un mot, il l'enlaça et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment.

Lorsqu'il fut temps, Eomer s'arracha à son étreinte à regret et s'apprêta à monter à cheval. Lothiriel le rattrapa alors ; et, avec un transport confinant au désespoir, elle l'embrassa. Eomer l'enlaça aussitôt avec une force qui n'avait d'égale que l'attention qu'il portait à ne pas la blesser, et crut qu'il n'arriverait jamais à se séparer d'elle. Mais il le fit, et après un dernier regard monta à cheval. Puis il salua Imrahil et ses fils, dit un dernier adieu à sa fiancée et ordonna la marche. Lothiriel suivit le plus longtemps possible des yeux son panache, puis la troupe qui s'éloignait au milieu des acclamations de la foule.

Puis elle rentra dans ses appartements et resta un long moment perdue dans sa mélancolie, caressant la broche qui ne la quitterait plus jusqu'à son mariage. Enfin, elle sortit de sa rêverie et fit appeler Hamling. Tout irait bien désormais : le mal était tombé. Les jours ne pourraient qu'être heureux ; et c'était Eomer, plutôt que les Semi-hommes, qui lui avait apporté ce bonheur. Elle sourit et se mit à sa fenêtre, qui donnait sur l'intérieur des terres : bientôt, elle serait à Edoras. Elle n'avait pas depuis longtemps eu si confiance en l'avenir.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié! Les commentaires et critiques sont plus que bienvenus!


End file.
